


The trail

by BloomTwist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, M/M, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Were-Creatures, Werebear Dedue, Werebear bestiality, werebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomTwist/pseuds/BloomTwist
Summary: The bear inside Dedue hungers, and now that Dimitri has offered, he won't stop.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 45





	The trail

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, there has been so much negativity surrounding Dedue. It'll make the birthday boy sad! Let's celebrate with some good horny energy instead! 
> 
> Hope ya'll love this! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

_“Tonight let me be your prey. Chase me, claim me”_

_“… Dimitri you…”_

_“I trust you. All of you”_

_“Very well. Tonight I’ll hunt you down”_

* * *

Dedue sniffs the air, paws silent as he tracks his prey. These forests are his own. He’s worked them with his human hands, with his paws. This land is his, under the law of man, and the law of nature. No living being in this forest will ever try to defy him.

Except for _him_.

His mate in name only. The tiny human he’s itched for years to call his. Dedue has only shared his humanity with him –and how stubborn it is, to have fought him all this time to be the only one to enjoy Dimitri’s flesh and pleasure.

But these are his domains, and Dimitri just trespassed.

Dedue sprung to action the moment he caught his scent. No humanity to stop him from finally claiming what under the law of man and nature belongs to him. A fragile human. Strong, but without the steel carcass, there’s no protection.

He can track his scent, can taste the sweet anticipation and arousal. Dedue hungers.

Mate is clever. Nimble. The traces he leaves are subtle, a faint scent on leaves, little bents on blades of grass. Dedue rumbles excitedly at the discovery, what a behavior fitting a predator that knows he’s currently a prey.

Silly human. Dedue could know his scent from miles. Had even tracked him down in a territory far more hostile and below the surface once.

Dedue stalks swiftly, primal urgency spurning his steps. No time to play. Not going to let him escape his domains without his mark.

A little bit of yellow under the moonlight and Dedue roars triumphant. The reaction is immediate. A quick look and a sprint. Dimitri’s reflexes are fast.

Dedue is faster.

His human may be strong, but Dedue is big enough to send him against a tree when he tackles Dimitri. His little human stands up, already alert. But Dedue is on him already slamming him against the tree. The leaves shake violently and rain down with petals. His little mate makes a pained sound. Dedue cares not.

He won. He hunted down Dimitri, and that exposed little hole –glistening with a scent of arousal so strong it’s a demand- is his prize.

He hears Dimitri whisper something, feels his tiny human body scramble when Dedue presses his body to his, trapping him between himself and the tree. He roars warningly when the shifting continues. There is no escape, and takes no preamble in thrusting inside.

Dimitri screams

He's too big for Dimitri, there's scent of blood and tears. Mate is soft and pliant but not enough for him.

That won't do. So he pushes harder into his mate with each thrust until the body opens up whole. 

He puts his front paws on his little human’s tiny waist to stop the twitching. He has to be careful to not use his claws too much. Mate's skin is delicate and tears easily.

It takes no time for the twitching to stop, for mate’s body to be fully opened to him.

Good mate, learned to take him well.

He continues to fuck mate, licks his tears now that his scent has changed to sweet arousal.

Dimitri mumbles something that sounds like Dedue's name, and his body tightens. Dimitri’s insides are slippery and molten. A delicious haven for his cock. _Only_ his cock.

Dedue presses him harder on his cock. He will claim Mate. Will ruin mate. Nobody else has the right to be with him, never.

Dimitri cries out, eyes rolled and tongue out. Dedue licks it with his own. He can smell Dimitri's seed wasted on the tree bark. Between his paws, around his cock, his mate's body becomes pliant. 

He roars, pressing Dimitri harder against the tree.

He doesn't need to push him against his cock any longer. His mate practically falls on it to the root all on his own. No more resistance, only a mate spent and open for Dedue to claim. His mate's garbled noises, the scent of his spent and continuous arousal encourage him to take, to thrust up, to breed him full of cubs. How beautiful he'll be, round with cubs. Their cubs.

He comes with a roar but it's not enough. Mate needs to be claimed, so he continues fucking Dimitri until he comes again. 

The high dissipates and Dedue turns back into human. He's still larger than Dimitri, but not by much. His blond hair is tousled with leaves and sweat. All his body smells like Dedue and sex. There's a small curvature on Dimitri's middle. Dedue loves the change all primal and proud. He's claimed his mate well.

Dimitri is trembling, and Dedue does his best to soothe him. He holds Dimitri closer to his chest, shielding him from the forest where Dedue is king. He whispers praises and reassurances into his ear. How wonderful he was. How much Dedue loves him. How thankful he is for Dimitri to have accepted –to have suggested this in the first place.

It takes a while of reassurances and soft strokes for Dimitri to stop trembling and be coherent again. When that happens Dedue gives him a concoction he’d strategically buried in preparation for tonight.

Dimitri drinks it slowly and Dedue strokes his hair encouragingly. When he finishes the vial, Dedue is greeted with a beaming smile.

Finally, he can breathe a little easier. 

“Did I scare you?” he asks lowly while taking a leave out of his hair. He needs to know. Roughness was guaranteed tonight, but if Dimitri had been afraid…

Dimitri tenses in his lap, his face akin to a deer before a predator before looking away.

It’s like a punch to the gut.

“Dimitri…”

“No!” he corrects quickly, but his hands tremble. Dedue would fixate on that tell-tale sign of doubt were he not confused by how Dimitri’s blush creeps down his neck to his chest. That only happens when he’s either too aroused to function or too embarrassed. There’s not even a hint of arousal in the air, so what could be so embarrassing that…?

Dedue smirks with the realization. He leans over Dimitri and whispers to his ear eliciting a full body shudder “It felt good, didn’t it?”

He chuckles when Dimitri squawks embarrassed and buries his face in his hands. It matters not, Dedue can see his ears be bright pink. He’s relieved, however that won’t stop him from teasing his Dimitri further.

“It felt so good you can’t even face me, can you?”

“Dedue!” Dimitri whines, and he nips a bright pink ear in admonishment. 

“Tell me,” he demands before licking the ear shell making Dimitri gasp. He will continue to tease Dimitri until he admits he loved when Dedue was a bear.

“It was… intense,” Dimitri admits haltingly and Dedue works on taking the hands covering his face. “More than what I imagined. It felt amazing Dedue.”

Dimitri is still blushing brightly when Dedue finally sees his face, yet the smile is entirely warm. He looks at Dedue as if he were the most precious thing in the world. “Isn’t it wonderful? You knew I loved you whole, no matter the form. But now we know I can show you”

It’s Dedue’s turn to blush. How can he say such heartrendingly sweet things so openly? More than a decade of being together, and yet Dimitri’s love still floors him.

A hand lightly stroking his face brings him back. There’s an impish glint in that blue eye. “Was I good, my love?” 

Dedue kisses him deeply in lieu of an answer. There are no words to describe it, nor how that question roused the bear inside him again. This is still his territory, and Dimitri is in his lap. How easy would it be to…?

“It’ll be rougher when mating season arrives” he reminds his mate, and by the Gods of Duscur, finally, Dimitri is _entirely_ his. Once they share a mating season, nothing and no one will ever doubt Dimitri is _his_.

"That's just a matter of earning enough endurance," Dimitri dismisses with a grin, and pushes him into the ground. "We should practice more". 

The scent of the forest mixes well with Dimitri's arousal. It's that more than the vision of Dimitri going on all fours, which nudged the satiated bear to attention. 

Dimitri's smile grows dangerous as he pushes his ass up in the air a bit more and a hand parts his cheeks to reveal his gaping hole, still dripping with Dedue's seed. "Come Dedue, my bear. Show me." 

Neither Dedue nor the bear can deny anything when his mate asks so prettily. 


End file.
